


Written In The Stars

by SoulyFREAK01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drawing, Foster Care, Korean Shiro (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulyFREAK01/pseuds/SoulyFREAK01
Summary: After Lance and Keith meet and hit it off, they meet quite a peculiar little girl. The bond they make is extraordinary and seemingly unbreakable. So what happens when someone wants to break that bond and tear the mini-family apart?





	1. Beginning Of Their Future

Keith sat at his desk with his pens, wondering what to write to his soulmate. Keith was determined to write something to his “special person” this time. Subconsciously, Keith started to doodle a japanese flower on the back of his hand. He doodled whenever he was nervous or scared about something. With each line he drew he felt calmer. Eventually, Keith snapped out of his daze and realized what he did.  
“Oh my god.” He said, dropping the pen in his hand. Keith planted his face onto his desk and groaned. There was a knock at his door.  
“Come in.” Keith muttered and the door opened.  
“You alright Keith?” Said a voice. Keith looked up and saw his brother Shiro.  
“No.” Mumbled Keith showing his hand to his brother. Shiro walked over to Keith and looked at the drawing on his hand.  
“This is really good. What’s the problem?” Shiro asked. Keith glared at the older man.  
“I didn’t mean to draw on my hand. I was going to send something else but then I started to doodle and this happened.” Keith explained and Shiro sighed.  
“Well, maybe your soulmate will like it?” Shiro said and Keith sighed.  
“I don’t know.” Keith said leaning back in his chair, soon feeling a tingling from his hand. He looked and saw little designs being drawn in the petals in blue ink. Keith gasped and patted his brothers arm.  
“Look! Look!” Keith exclaimed and Shiro looked to see the small designs.  
“I told you.” Shiro said smiling at the pale boy. 

 

“Lance! What are you doing in there?” Asked Hunk, knocking on the door of his cuban friend. Hunk knocked again and Pidge growled.  
“I don’t care what he’s doing, he’s starting to piss me off.” Pidge said. Hunk sighed and knocked again.  
“Fuck it.” Pidge said and opened the door, despite Hunk’s wishes. Pidge saw Lance sitting on the couch and DiNozzo slapped the back of his head.  
“What the hell, Lance? We were sitting outside in the rain for the last five minutes knocking!” Pidge yelled. Lance shook his head.  
“Sorry, I just, I was distracted.” Lance said showing his hand. Hunk gasped and looked at Lance’s hand.  
“It looks so cool! Did you do it?” Hunk asked. Lance shook his head.  
“My soulmate drew the flower I just designed it.” Lance said and Pidge grabbed Lance’s hand to examine the drawing.  
“It’s really good. Your soulmate is a good artist.” Pidge said letting go of Lance’s hand. Lance looked at his hand and smiled.  
“After all these years, they draw you a flower? Not even a ‘hello SM how are you?’ No they draw a flower.” Pidge exclaimed. Hunk sighed.  
“Pidge, you can’t be mad. I mean I was scared to write to mine for the longest time. I only first wrote to her last year. Maybe it was the same for Lance’s.” Hunk said and Lance sighed.  
“At least I got something. I don’t even care if it was a simple ‘hi’ I got something.” Lance explained.  
“I still think that they’re an asshole.” Pidge said sitting down on the loveseat. Hunk facepalmed and sat next to his friend to admire the drawing. Lance gazed at his hand and wondered about his soulmate. He took a pen and pulled up his sleeve. 

“Ahh! Shiro! They’re writing!” Exclaimed Keith as Shiro ran into the room.  
“What did they say!?” Shiro asked. Keith took a breath.  
“‘Hey, wonder if you look as wonderful as you draw?’ What is that supposed to mean?” Keith asked and Shiro facepalmed at his brother’s denseness.  
“I think they’re trying to ask if you’re good looking.” Shiro said and Keith made and “oh” face. Keith took a pen and went to respond, but paused.  
“What the hell do I say!?” Keith yelled and Shiro sighed.  
“It’s your Soulmate! Say what feels right!” Shiro exclaimed and Keith groaned.  
“What if I fuck up?” Keith said and Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
“You won’t. And watch your language.” Shiro said laughing a bit. Keith chuckled and responded to his soulmate.  
“What did you say?” Shiro asked. Keith sighed.  
“Thank you? I bet your flirting is better in person.” Keith responded and Shiro smiled.  
“Nice job.” Shiro said, putting an arm around Keith. 

*Weeks Later* 

Lance sat in his room. Pen in hand, writing to his Soulmate. Lance had really made a deep connection with the person. Lance learned that his Soulmate was a guy and lived in Korea with his older brother and was moving to LA pretty soon. Lance was nervous, but he took a deep breath and wrote on his arm.  
“I live in LA, would you like to meet up and go on a date?” He wrote, closing his eyes and crossing his fingers. He felt the familiar tingle and looked on his arm.  
“Actually, I would love too.” He read, his heart leaping. He yelled out in joy and laughed. There was a knock at his door and he quickly opened it to see Hunk and Pidge. He quickly pulled them into his room and showed his conversation to them. Hunk gasped and hugged Lance.  
“I don’t really trust this. How do you know if he’s telling the truth?” Pidge asked and Lance sighed.  
“Why do you have to be such a conspiritist? It’s not like he’s an alien from an evil planet.” Lance said as Hunk let go of Lance. Pidge glared.  
“I don’t care if he’s Mothman. He just seems so mysterious, and do you even know his name?” Pidge interrogated. Lance sat down.  
“No. I told him that I wanted to wait until we met in person. I didn’t want to meet him too soon and ruin everything.” Lance explained and Pidge growled.  
“Fine. Don’t come to me when this all goes to hell.” Pidge said and she left the room. Lance sighed.  
“I think it’s her time of the month.” Hunk said and Lance chuckled.  
“At least you’re happy for me.” Lance said as he hugged his friend. Hunk smiled and hugged back. 

Keith put his pen back in his pocket and finished packing his last box. Keith picked up the box and brought it to the moving van. Shiro took a breath and Keith smiled.  
“What’s up?” Shiro asked, putting an arm around Keith.  
“What?” Keith responded and Shiro smiled.  
“You’re smiling and you hate moving.” Shiro pointed out and Keith chuckled.  
“I have a date with my Soulmate when we get to LA. Apparently, he lives there.” Keith said and Shiro hugged his brother.  
“I’m happy that you’re finally gonna meet him.” Shiro said and Keith sighed contently. Keith smiled and Shiro patted his brother’s back.  
“C’mon. Let’s have a camp out in the living room for the night.” Shiro said and Keith followed his brother inside. 

*The Next Day* 

Keith woke up and looked at his phone. He saw that it was 4:48. I better wake up Shiro. Our plane leaves at 7:30. Keith thought to himself as he turned over to Shiro. He sat up and shook his older brother as Shiro groaned.  
“What’s up Keith?” Shiro asked and Keith sighed.  
“Our plane in three hours. Let’s get ready to go.” Keith said and Shiro sat up. Shiro rubbed his eyes, yawning.  
“What time is it?” He asked as Keith got out of his sleeping bag.  
“Almost 5.” Keith said as he walked to his backpack to get his clothes and toothbrush. Shiro got up and did the same. Keith went into the bathroom and started to get dressed as Shiro got dressed in his room. Once they were both ready, they got their bags and left their small koren flat for good. Shiro called for a taxi as Keith took a breath. He was excited, but also nervous. Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
“It’ll be okay. Now let’s go.” Shiro said and Keith noticed the taxi. They got in and Keith smiled as they drove to the airport. 

*Two Days Later* 

Lance paced around his room. Hunk sat on the bed and sighed at his friend. Hunk got up and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders to calm him.  
“Lance, buddy, I love you, but you gotta calm down.” Hunk said and Lance took a deep breath.  
“But he’s gonna tell me when he lands and I’m nervous. What if he sees me and then he doesn’t like me?” Lance said whimpering and Hunk smiled.  
“That’s impossible. I’ve seen everything he’s written to you. He likes you. Trust me.” Hunk assured and Lance smiled. He hugged his best friend until he felt a familiar tingle on his arm. He quickly released Hunk and pulled up his sleeve to see red ink staining his arm.  
“Hey, just landed. Longest flight ever. How about we have that date tomorrow?” Lance read aloud to Hunk. Lance smiled. He grabbed a blue pen and quickly responded.  
“Of course. We wouldn’t want you half asleep for our date.” Lance replied, speaking out loud so Hunk can hear. Hunk chuckled a bit and Lance looked at his best friend.  
“What?” Lance asked and Hunk shook his head.  
“Nothing. It’s cool. I have to wait two more months before I can meet my SM.” Hunk explained. Lance saw his friend tearing up and Lance hugged him.  
“I’m sure it won’t feel that long.” Lance said earning a smile from Hunk. In all truth, Lance found out that Hunk’s SM had given him her number and so Lance took some matters into his own hands. Lance knew that it wasn’t in two months, in fact, it was in two hours. Lance wanted to surprise Hunk and help him out. He thought it wasn’t fair for Lance to meet his SM and his best friend had to wait.  
“Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?” Lance asked, already knowing the answer. Hunk smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah. I have to go get something from my house, first.” Hunk said.  
“That’s fine. Let’s go.” Lance said and they both walked to Hunk’s house. Hunk walked in and grabbed his bandana and turned to leave. Lance followed Hunk outside. Hunk put his bandana on and locked his front door. They then started to walk to the mall. It was close and there was a whole store for ice cream. They got to the mall and Lance saw that the store was super busy.  
“How about we go look around in the stores for a bit?” Hunk said and Lance nodded, as they both went to the music shop. Lance started to look around and he looked out the store window and saw a flag shop. And right in the window, he saw the Bi‐pride flag. He gasped and turned to Hunk who saw his friend light up about the flag. Hunk smiled.  
“Go ahead. I’ll wait here.” Hunk said and Lance dashed to the store. Hunk laughed at his friend and went back to looking through the music dvds. Lance had got the flag and texted Hunk’s SM and told her that Hunk was in position. Lance watched from across the way and saw as a girl walked past Hunk as he turned and bumped into her. She almost fell, but Hunk had caught her. After a bit of apologizing from both of them, they started to talk, Lance thought it was time for him to join. He walked back to the music store and walked up to Hunk.  
“Hey man, who’s this?” Lance asked and Hunk smiled.  
“This is Shay, she’s my SM.” Hunk said and Shay smiled at Lance kindly. Lance reached his hand out.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Shay. I’m Lance.” He introduced, smiling. The three of them went to the ice cream shop that was emptier than before. As they talked Lance got a text from Pidge. Call me ASAP.  
“I’ll be right back.” Lance said and Hunk nodded. Lance left and went outside the ice cream shop and called his friend. After two ring she picked up.  
“Hey Pidge, what’s up.” Lance asked before Pidge could say anything. He heard her sigh and he looked down.  
“Can we meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you in person.” She replied and Lance nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll meet you at the park. See ya in a bit.” He said and she hung up. Lance went and told Hunk what was going on and he left for the park. When he arrived, he noticed Pidge sitting on the swings. He walked over and sat on the swing next to her.  
“Hey Pidge.” Lance said and Pidge looked to the ground. Lance sighed and looked at Pidge.  
“I’m sorry. For everything.” Pidge said and Lance smiled at his friend.  
“Pidge it’s oka-”  
“It’s not okay. My SM still hasn’t written to me. And I took my feelings out on you. I don’t know what to do.” She said and Lance got off the swing ad hugged the smaller girl. She slowly wrapped her arms around the tanned boy.  
“Remember how I was upset when Hunk and his SM started to talk?” Lance asked. Pidge chuckled.  
“You didn’t talk to him for a week.” Pidge said and Lance released his friend. Lance laughed a bit. They sat back down and continued to relive old memories. That is, until it started to get dark. Lance and Pidge walked to their houses and Lance when Lance walked into his house his mom had just barely finished dinner. After Lance ate, he went to his room and got ready for bed. Although, he didn’t really get to sleep. His soulmate had written to him. They talked for hours. Lance looked at his clock and saw that it was 1:53. He chuckled slightly.  
“It’s almost 2 am, we should go to bed.” Lance wrote waiting for the reply.  
“Of course. Besides, we have a date tomorrow.” They wrote back Lance smiled and wrote a quick farewell and curled into bed, slowly falling asleep. 

Lance heard his name called and he slowly sat up. His brother walked into is room.  
“Lance, you need to get up.” His brother, Benji said. Lance groaned and rubbed his eyes. Benji stared at his brother’s arms.  
“Holy shit, Lance, did your SM and you do this all night?” He asked and Lance sighed rubbing his face.  
“Kinda. They just moved here from Korea, they aren’t use to the time difference.” Lance explained getting out of bed and going to his closet. He picked out a blue flannel, a white t-shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans. Benji sat on Lance’s bed.  
“So do you know anything about them yet? Like their favorite color, their favorite movie, or their gender?” Benji asked and Lance tensed. He hasn’t fully came out to his family. Lance turned to his brother and smiled.  
“Their favorite color is red, their favorite movie is Stardust, and they are male.” Lance said, starting to sweat. Benji smiled a bit.  
“So your SM is a guy?” Benji asked and Lance nodded. Benji chuckled a bit.  
“Why do you look so worried? You know, everyone already knows that you’re Bi, right?” Benji said and Lance blushed in embarrassment.  
“What?” Lance blurted and Benji chuckled. Lance covered his face and sat in his rollie chair. Benji laughed.  
“Does this mean they’ve been understanding my hints?” Lance asked and Benji nodded still laughing. Lance groaned and Benji calmed himself.  
“Look, no one really cares. They’re happy for you. Now hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready.” Benji said leaving Lance’s room. Lance groaned and put his head on his desk. After a minute or two, Lance got up and got dressed. He went down stairs and sat at the table with his family and ate breakfast. 

“Keith, you’ll do fine.” Shiro said as Keith paced around his room in his pajamas. Keith sighed, putting his face in his hands.  
“Shiro, This is my first date. With my Soulmate! If I mess this up-” Keith was cut off by Shiro putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
“You won’t mess anything up. Now, go and have fun. But not too much fun.” Shiro said with a wink. Keith blushed.  
“SHIRO! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Keith shouted and Shiro ran out of the room, as Keith chased him, yelling curses in Korean. Keith caught Shiro and they started to wrestle in the living room. The front door opened and Keith held Shiro in a headlock.  
“What has opened the door?” He said and the door opened.  
“A calling pigeon.” Pidge said as she walked in and laughed at the brothers.  
“What the shit is going on here?” She asked and Shiro quickly knocked Keith onto his ass and stood up straight.  
“Nothing.” Shiro said and Pidge quietly giggled. Keith sighed and kicked Shiro’s feet out from under him. Shiro fell and face planted into a beanbag chair. Pidge laughed and Shiro got up and ran and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed and grabbed Keith by the waist and picked him up. All three laughing, enjoying. Keith felt a tingle on his wrist and Immediately told Shiro to put him down. Shiro complied and Keith checked his wrist.  
“Do you wanna meet at Altea Diner?” Keith read out loud and Pidge’s mouth dropped open. Keith looked at Shiro and Pidge.  
“Where the hell is that?” Keith asked and Pidge escaped from Shiro’s hold and landed on the beanbag chair.  
“It’s two blocks away from here.” She said smiling. Keith wrote a quick reply and smiled.  
“Alright, I’m gonna go change.” Keith said going back to his room, Pidge held back a laugh until after Keith left the room. Shiro looked at the younger girl with confusion.  
“What?” Shiro asked and Pidge calmed her laughing down.  
“I know who his Soulmate is.” Pidge said and Shiro laughed. Keith walked to his dresser and pulled out a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black beanie. Once he was dressed, he grabbed a black leather jacket, his sketchbook and a pencil and went down stairs and saw Shiro and Pidge sitting on the couch. He walked over to them and showed off his outfit.  
“Do I look okay?” Keith asked and Pidge did a wolf whistle. Shiro laughed and smiled.  
“You look great. Your SM would be stupid to not like you.” Shiro said and Keith hugged his brother. Pidge joined the hug and then Pidge and Keith headed off to the Diner. Pidge showed Keith the way to the diner and then headed off in her own direction. Keith walked to the park and felt a tingle on his arm. He pulled up his sleeve and saw that his SM wrote to him.  
“I’ll be standing by the jukebox with a blue flannel.” It read. Keith looked around for a jukebox. He spotted it and saw a guy in a blue flannel standing by the jukebox looking for a song. He walked over and the boy heard, turning his head to see. Keith smiled shyly and the boy smiled back. He stood up and walked to Keith.  
“Hey.” The boy said and Keith smiled.  
“Hi.” Keith replied.  
“I’m Lance.” he greeted and Keith rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Keith.” Keith replied and Lance held his hand out. Keith shook Lance’s hand and they just stood there awkwardly.  
“So… What did you have planned?” Keith asked and Lance chuckled slightly.  
“Well, I had dinner in mind, then to just walk around in the park near here?” Lance said and Keith smiled.  
“Sounds good.” Keith said and Lance led him to a table. They talked as they waited for someone to come and take their order. They learned a lot more about each other. Like how Keith’s brother is a space engineer, Lance has about 3 younger siblings and 2 older ones, and Keith tends to read or trains in martial arts in his freetime, while Lance plays video games or explores the streets of LA. Lance had found out that Keith was four classes away from graduating college, while he still had an entire semester. Keith had his sketchbook out and was occasionally looking at it and doodling something. After someone came to take their order, Lance and Keith told jokes and funny moments that has happened in their lives. Their orders came and Keith ordered a burger and Lance got chicken strips, while they both ordered a large side of fries to share. Keith got a strawberry milkshake and Lance got a blue raspberry slurpee. While they ate, they talked some more. After they ate, they evenly paid for the check and headed to the park. Made fun of each other and joked around. They arrived to the empty park, Lance watched as Keith lit up like a christmas tree.  
“You act as if it’s the first park you’ve ever seen.” Lance said and Keith chuckled.  
“Well, it’s the only park that isn’t crowded with screaming kids and teens trying to fight everyone.” Keith explained and Lance’s eyebrows raised.  
“Really? Was this in Korea?” Lance asked and Keith nodded. Lance looked at the swings and smiled.  
“Race you to the swings!” Lance yelled out before dashing to the swings, leaving Keith behind. Keith scoffed a laugh and chased after the tanned boy. Keith caught up and winked at Lance before speeding up, beating Lance to the swings. Lance got there seconds after Keith and smiled.  
“You cheated.” Lance said almost breathless. Keith chuckled.  
“And how did I cheat?” Keith replied and Lance looked at the boy.  
“You distracted me.” He said, smiling, causing Keith to blush a bit. Keith smiled and sat on a swing. Lance joined and sat on the next one over.  
“You know, I haven’t had this much fun since me and Shiro lost our parents.” Keith said and Lance stared at the pale boy. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and held it. Keith looked at the tanned boy and smiled deeply. Keith held Lance’s hand back and they both looked at the sunset, as they slightly swang on the swings. Eventually, Keith felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a boy with light blue hair and a girl with dirty blonde hair.  
“Can we have the swings?” The boy asked with a slight lisp and Keith smiled. He got up and Lance got up as well. The girl got on the swing and the boy started to push her. Keith smiled and Lance noticed. He knelt down next to the boy and whispered something. Keith stared inquizically at Lance. The boy walked to Keith and grabbed his hand.  
“Can you push me on the swings?” the boy asked and keith smiled.  
“Yeah. No problem.” Keith said as Lance started to push the girl. The boy got on the swing and Keith started to gently push him. The boy laughed and Keith chuckled.  
“Higher!” The boy yelled and Keith complied smiling. The smaller children asked to get off the swings and the older boys stopped the swings for them. The girl tapped Lance’s leg and ran.  
“You’re it!” she yelled. They boy ran as well, Keith started to jog away also. Lance chased after Keith and laughed. Keith tripped and almost fell, but Lance caught him and he helped Keith stand straight. Keith looked at Lance and they both started to lean in. Lance moved to Keith’s ear.  
“You’re it.” He said smirking before dropping Keith and running. The young kids started to laugh and Keith chuckled.  
“What the heck!?” Keith shouted, chasing after Lance, laughing. The kids started running around also. Keith ran and tagged the girl. She smiled and tagged the boy.  
“Mia! Look out!” The boy yelled as the girl tripped into a stream. Keith and Lance ran over and helped her out. She sniffled and tears slid down her face. Lance took off his flannel and wrapped it around Mia. She held the large shirt close and Lance led her to a bench. Keith put his hands into his pockets and felt a pencil and his mini sketchbook. He took it out and opened it up to an empty page. He started to draw something and Lance noticed. He tried to look but Keith motioned to the boy. Lance looked and saw him looking down.  
“Hey buddy. You okay?” Lance asked. The boy looked up and nodded to Lance.  
“So what’s your name?” Lance asked and the looked at him.  
“We’ve been playing tag for the last few minutes and we never learned your name.” Lance said.  
“Daniel.” Daniel said and Lance smiled.  
“I’m Lance. He’s Keith.” Lance said motioning to Keith. Keith heard his name and looked up and waved before going back to his drawing. Daniel giggled.  
“So what are you guys doing out so late?” Lance asked and Daniel slightly frowned.  
“Mia’s dad was trying to hurt her. So I tried to save her.” He explained and Mia visibly shivered. Keith finished his drawing and tore it out of his book. He handed it to Mia and whispered something to her. Lance tried to listen in, but before he could actually start to hear them, Keith finished. She smiled and hugged Keith. Soon enough, Daniel’s parents came and got them. They got into the car and waved at their new friends. Lance and Keith smiled and waved back.  
“So what did you give Mia?” Lance asked and Keith sighed.  
“A picture of me and Shiro and our number. In case she needed to get away from her dad.” Keith said and Lance smiled. Keith grabbed his sketchbook, but it slipped from his hand and Lance caught it. It was open to a portrait of Lance. Lance looked at it and Keith blushed in embarrassment. Lance smiled and looked to Keith.  
“Was this what you were working on in the diner?” Lance asked.  
“Yeah… I doodle when I’m nervous.” Keith explained and Lance’s jaw dropped.  
“This is a doodle?! This is great for a frickin’ doodle!” Lance gaped and Keith blushed.  
“T-Thanks.” Keith stuttered and Lance smiled, handing Keith his sketchbook. The sun was gone and it was now dark. They decided to start heading home. Lance walked with Keith, and Lance saw opportunity.  
“Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it.” Lance said holding Keith’s hand. Keith chuckled.  
“That is so corny.” Keith said and the two laughed. They arrived to Keith’s house and Lance walked Keith to the door. They stood in silence, both reluctant to go. Lance loosened his grip on Keith’s hand. Keith loosened his grip as well and he cleared his throat.  
“I guess I have to go now.” Keith said and they let go of each others hands. Lance frowned slightly.  
“Yeah. I guess.” Lance said as Keith turned to his door. Lance turned away as well. Keith sighed and Lance turned back to Keith.  
“Keith. Wait.” Lance said and Keith turned around. Lance walked over to Keith and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Keith chuckled and Lance blushed.  
“You missed.” Keith said and Lance looked at him oddly.  
“What?” Lance asked. Keith took a step closer to Lance.  
“You missed.” Keith repeated closing the space between them. Lance’s eyes widened. He closed his eyes and kissed back. In that moment, everything was perfect. Time itself stopped. Keith tangled his fingers into Lance’s hair and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. They stayed like that for minutes until Lance pulled away to take a breath. He put his forehead on Keith’s.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lance said and Keith smiled.  
“Yeah.” Keith said and they parted ways for the night. Keith walked into the house to see Shiro and Pidge sitting on the couch.  
“So how was it?” Shiro said.  
“Yeah, and how was the kiss?” Pidge said earning an elbow from Shiro. Keith blushed when he realised that they had been watching him and Lance. Keith sat between Shiro and Pidge, sighing.  
“The whole date was great.” Keith said, leaning his head back.  
“And the kiss?” Pidge pushed. Keith blushed.  
“Amazing.” Keith said a deep smile creeping onto his face. Shiro chuckled and Pidge giggled. Pidge gasped and pulled up her sleeve.  
“They’re writing to me!” She yelled and jumped up. Keith stood up and examined her arm.  
“Hello, SM. Sorry for not writing sooner. My parents do not like it when I write on myself.” Keith read out loud. Pidge started to jump in place.  
“Give me a pen! Give me a pen!” Pidge shouted and Shiro pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. She wrote a reply and smiled widely.  
“I’ve got to tell Lance.” she muttered and Keith heard.  
“Lance? Like my SM?” Keith questioned and Pidge tensed with a jerk.  
“Uhh.. Yeah. When I saw him at the window I knew it was my friend Lance.” Pidge explained with a shy smile. Keith chuckled and the group relaxed while Pidge wrote her Soulmate. Eventually, they all saw that it was late and Pidge had school the next day. They all went to bed. Keith laid in bed and held a pen. He smiled and bit the cap off. He started to draw a blue heart and he took a red pen and made a red heart inside the blue one. He then took a tissue and smeared the red and blue together to ombre the blue and red in the middle to make purple. He took a black pen and wrote a cursive L and a cursive K inside the hearts. He smiled, proud of his drawing. He laid back in his bed and sighed. He felt a tingle on his arm and looked to see that Lance wrote to him.  
“Nice drawing. I love it.” Lance wrote and Keith smiled. He started to drift to sleep. That is until he heard his phone ring. He jerked up and grabbed the phone. It was an unknown number. He answered.  
“Hello?” He said. Then a little female voice tearily replied.  
“Keef? I need your help.” Keith’s eyes widened. He burst out of bed and ran to Shiro’s room.  
“SHIRO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed so rushed. It was originally going to be a One-shot but I decided against it.


	2. Problems, Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems occur as Keith and Lance take Mia to visit Daniel.

Keith ran into Shiro’s room and shook his brother awake.   
“Shiro! Wake up!” Keith yelled Shiro groaned and sat up.   
“What Keith? What’s going on?” He asked. Keith put his phone on speaker.   
“Mia? Are you still there?” Keith asked and Shiro looked at his brother with confusion. There was a loud thud from the phone and a shout.   
“Keef! He’s hurting Daniel!” The small girl yelled in a teary voice. Shiro took the phone and got out of his bed.   
“Mia? This is Keith’s brother, I need you to tell me where you’re at.” Shiro said in a comforting and fatherly tone. The young girl shouted an address and Shiro and Keith ran down the stairs and Pidge stood in the hall, watching. She ran down the stairs as well, grabbing the car keys and running to Shiro.   
“Here. Let’s go.” Pidge said handing the keys to Shiro before they all ran to the car.   
“Mia, try to stay on the phone with us.” Keith said, there was another shout.   
“Please hurry!” She pleaded. Pidge got on the her phone and called the police. She and Keith explained what happened and said that they were going to help until the authorities arrived. They reached the house and Keith ran out of the car, before it was in park. He ran into the house, against Shiro’s protests. Keith shouted for Mia and heard her scream from a back room. He ran and found the room, opening the door to see Daniel on the floor with many injuries. He looked up and saw a man with his fist pulled back, ready to punch. Keith stopped the man’s fist and pulled him back. Keith could tell that the man was drunk. He glared at the man, pushing him away from the younger girl. Mia stood up and hugged Keith. Shiro ran in and grabbed Daniel. They left the house and sat in Shiro’s car. The man stumbled out of the house and Keith felt anger rise throughout him. Before Keith got in the car, he walked to the man and shoved him.   
“Do you think it’s okay to hurt minors, sir?” Keith asked, the man obviously getting pissed.   
“What’s it to ya, punk?” He slurred. Keith gave the man a death glare before pinning him to the ground. Shiro got out of the car and yelled.   
“Keith! Leave him be. The police with be here soon. Let them deal with him.” Shiro said in a father tone. Keith ignored his brother.   
“Answer the damn question, drunkass.” Keith said. The man grinned.   
“What I do to my daughter, has nothing to do with you.” The man said. That statement, officially made Keith lose his cool. Keith almost readied a punch, but instead, Keith glared daggers at the man.   
“Do you think that the child you hurt was Mia? If you do, you’re lucky I don’t kick your ass already.” Keith said. The police arrived and Keith got off the man. The police handcuffed him and thanked the group for their bravery. Mia ran to Keith and he got down to her level and hugged her.   
“Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?” Keith asked and Mia shook her head.   
“I’m okay. But Daniel is hurt really bad.” Mia said as an ambulance arrived. The medics put Daniel on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. His parents arrived and they were questioned. Turns out they left to go and get some things for Mia while they slept. They were allowed to ride with Daniel to the hospital and an officer walked over to Keith.   
“Excuse me, sir. How did you know to come and help these kids?” She asked and Keith sighed. He explained how Mia got his number and the officer asked Mia if she could come with her.   
“Miss, could I please go with Keef? He’ll protect me. Please?” Mia pleaded and Shiro came to talk to the officer. They walked over to her cruser and after a bit Shiro walked back over and kneeled beside Keith and Mia.   
“Mia, you’re gonna come with me and Keith. That nice lady said you could stay with us for a couple weeks.” Shiro said and Mia smiled hugging Keith. She waved to the officer and she smiled back getting into her car and driving off. Keith got into the car with Mia and Shiro drove them home. Keith got a pen and handed it to Mia.   
“Why don’t you write something to Lance? Let him know that you’re gonna be with me for awhile.” Keith said and Mia giggled, opening the pen and writing on Keith’s arm. Keith saw that she wrote a “hi” and then told him what Keith told her she should write. She rested her head on Keith chest. Pidge took a picture. She laughed at Keith’s “are you serious” face and sent the picture to Lance. They got back to the house and Mia was softly snoring. Keith smiled and walked carefully to his room. He laid Mia down on his bed and covered her with his comforter. He felt a tingle on his arm and he looked to see Lance wrote to him.   
“What happened?” Lance wrote and Keith sighed. He grabbed a pen and started to fill Lance in. Keith and Lance talked for about half an hour, until Keith almost fell asleep on his desk. Keith said a “good night” to Lance and got into bed. Mia cuddling up to him. Keith sighed, happy that he helped her. 

*The next Morning* 

Keith woke to a heavy pressure on him. He opened his eyes and saw Lance leaning on him.   
“Lance what the hell? How’d you get in?” Keith asked as Lance got off him.   
“Shiro let me in. He told me to wake you and Mia up.” Lance replied and Keith sat up. He looked over and saw Mia snuggled into the blankets. Keith smiled.   
“Give her ten more minutes. She went through a lot last night.” Keith said and Lance sat down with Keith. They talked about what they should do for the day until Keith decided it was a good time to wake Mia. She started to stir a bit.   
“Mia. It’s time to wake up.” He said, slowly rubbed Mia’s shoulder. Lance watched as Keith soothingly whispered to the girl. Mia’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Lance and Keith. She smiled and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lance smiled at the girl.   
“Hey, honey. How’re you feeling?” Lance asked.   
“I’m okay. Can we visit Daniel?” She asked. Keith smiled.   
“Let’s see what Shiro says first. And you need different clothes.” Keith said, getting off the bed. Mia got off the bed as well. There was a knock at the door. Pidge walked in with a box.   
“I overheard you two talking about Mia so I brought some of my old clothes for her.” Pidge said with a soft smile. Mia hugged Pidge after she put down the box. Pidge smiled and hugged the girl back. Keith smiled and started to usher Lance out of the room.   
“Pidge, why don’t you help Mia get dressed?” Keith said and Pidge smiled. She nodded and the two older teens left the room. Keith and Lance walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they saw Shiro on the phone, in front of the coffee maker. Keith started to make breakfast. He decided to make Gyeran Bbang or Korean Egg Bread. Lance sat at the table and watched Keith. Shiro noticed the two in the kitchen and ended his call, sighing, sitting down next to Lance.   
“Who were you talking with?” Keith asked his brother and Shiro ran a hand through his hair.   
“FCS. My application was rejected. And the police gave me some information about Mia. Her father was arrested for child abuse and apparently he was arrested for the murder of a child two years ago.” Shiro explained.   
“My sister.” A small voice spoke and everyone’s blood ran cold. Keith turned around and saw Pidge holding Mia’s tiny hand as the young girl wiped away forming tears. Keith walked to the crying girl.   
“Hey, it’s okay. Now that you’re all dressed, let’s have breakfast. Then me, you and Lance will visit Daniel.” Keith said and Mia nodded. Keith rubbed his thumbs under Mia’s eyes and pecked Mia’s forehead and she sat down on Lance’s lap. Keith finished the food and served it to everyone. Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair.   
“Nice job, Keith. You’re getting better with this recipe.” Shiro said and Keith glared at his brother. Keith was about to curse at Shiro but noticed Mia.  
“Yeos meogeola.” Keith spoke and Shiro lightly hit Keith’s shoulder. Keith chuckled and saw that Lance was partially confused. They all finished eating and SHiro and Pidge cleaned up the dishes. Keith went upstairs to quickly get dressed. He slipped on a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. He slipped on his socks and red converse. He walked downstairs and saw Shiro, Pidge and Lance hiding in semi-obvious places. Keith chuckled as he heard Mia counting in the kitchen. Keith quickly hid behind the door to the kitchen as Mia hit 10. Mia ran past Keith and found Pidge first. They then found Lance and then Shiro. Keith snuck out from his spot and walked up behind Mia and started to tickle her. She started to giggle and Keith lifted up the small girl and put her on his shoulders.   
“Now are we ready to head out?” Keith asked and Mia giggled. Lance smiled and they headed to the door.   
“Keith.” Shiro said causing the boy to turn and look at his brother. Shiro tossed keys to him. Keith caught them and looked at his brother in all seriousness.   
“Really?” Keith asked a smile starting on his face. Shiro smiled and nodded. Keith smiled and carefully went out of the door. Keith headed to the car in the driveway and set Mia down on the ground. She got into the backseat and buckled up as Lance and Keith got into the car. They buckled up and Keith started the car.   
“Am I clear on your side, Lance?” Keith asked and Lance audibly nodded. Keith backed out and made his way to the hospital. Lance played the radio and it was on a pop station. Keith chuckled as Lance started to sing. Mia giggled and joined in with Lance. Keith laughed a bit and joined in as well. They got through about three songs before making it to the hospital. Keith parked and they all got out of the car. Mia grabbed Keith and Lance’s hands and they walked into the main building. They walked up to the receptionist and Mia asked for Daniel. The lady scoffed and sat back.   
“Ma’am. We’re trying to visit a friend. Can you please tell us where his room is?” Lance asked and the lady stared at the young male.   
“What is your relation to the patient?” The lady asked.  
“He’s my Soulmate!” Mia said excitedly. Keith and Lance smiled. The lady sighed and picked up a phone.   
“Yes, hello. Could you and your husband come to the main building for a moment?” The lady waited for a moment and Keith could vaguely hear the response.   
“Okay. Thank you.” The lady finished sweetly.  
“Go sit in the waiting area.” She then said monotoned. Keith, Lance and Mia walked to a group of chairs and sat down. Mia sat on Keith’s lap and Mia grabbed a pen from her pocket.   
“Where’d you get that, Princesa?” Lance asked,   
“Keef’s desk. I wanted to write to Daniel in case I couldn’t see him.” Mia said. Keith placed his arm around her to keep her from falling and Mia opened the purple coloured pen. She started to doodle on Keith’s arm. Lance looked at his arm and saw that Mia drew a ladybug, a bird, a dog and a cat. Lance chuckled and showed Keith. He smiled as Mia continued to doodle on him.   
“Mia?” They heard from by the front desk. They looked over and saw two adults walking over to them. Mia jumped off on Keith’s lap and ran to them. They hugged her and Keith and Lance walked over to them.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” The woman said, pulling back.   
“How’s your son doing, Ma’am?” Lance asked and the woman smiled.   
“He’s doing good. Thanks to your friend here.” She said and the two smiled nervously. Mia asked if they could all go visit Daniel and the man nodded. They all started heading to Daniel’s room. Keith started to look around and bit his lip.   
“Eomma. Appa.” He muttered to himself, almost tearing up. Lance leaned over to Keith’s ear.   
“It’s okay.” Lance whispered and Keith smiled. They made it to the hospital room and saw Daniel colouring. Mia giggled and jumped onto the bed, hugging her friend.  
“Daniel!!” She exclaimed as Keith and Lance smiled, walking over to the bed. Daniel smiled at the group.   
“Hey Príncipe.” Lance said sitting on the bed. Keith sat on the chair next to the bed and smiled to the boy.   
“How are you feeling?” Keith asked.   
“I’m good.” He replied, smiling. The group talked for hours upon hours. Even after what the two children went through, they still kept smiles on their faces. Mia yawned and Keith smiled.   
“I think it’s time we get going. It’s late and Shiro is making kimchi stew.” Keith said and Mia nodded, sadly. Lance picked up the tired girl as she waved to her friend. Daniel waved back, as a nurse came in.   
“Keith?” Daniel’s mother said. Keith turned to her and she waved him over to him as they walked away. He followed as Lance took Mia to the car.   
“What is it?” Keith asked. The woman looked to the ground and fumbled with her hands.   
“We’re leaving for my mother’s in two days and I want you to let Mia know.” She explained and Keith nodded slowly.   
“And I don’t want Mia talking to Daniel until we get back.” Keith’s eyes widened and he stared at the woman. She walked away and Keith followed her with his eyes. She went back into the hospital room and shut the door. Keith gave a glare to the door and walked to the car. As he arrived, he saw Lance buckling Mia up. They were giggling and tickling each other. Keith sighed and walked up to the two.   
“What are you two doing?” Keith asked with a chuckle.  
“Lance won’t stop poking my sides.” Mia said with a giggle. Keith got into the driver’s seat and started the car. Lance got in and buckled up. Keith buckled up and they drove off to the house. Keith worried about how he was going to tell Mia. Sighing, he put on music for them all. This is going to be a pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith opened the door, allowing Lance and Mia to walk in. He followed behind and shut the door behind him. Mia ran up to Shiro and he started to talk to her. Keith sighed and grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him into the kitchen.   
“What’s wrong? Are you okay, Mi Amor?” Lance asked and Keith shook his head.   
“Daniel’s mom is taking him to her mom’s and doesn’t want Mia to talk to him while their gone. I don’t know how to tell her. She’s already been through so much and I don’t want to hurt her.” Keith explained, quietly, to the tanned boy. Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.   
“We’ll just explain it to her. She’s old enough to understand.” Lance said and Keith nodded, sadly. Lance put his hands on Keith’s cheeks and pecked his forehead.   
“Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro asked, walking into the kitchen with Mia on his shoulder. Keith gripped Lance’s hand, turning around.   
“Yeah. Could I take Mia for a minute?” Keith said and Shiro nodded, taking the young girl off of his shoulder. Keith took the girl and held her in his arms.   
“You want me to come with?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and they went to the front door. As they opened it, Pidge was there about to open the door as well.   
“Where are you three off to?” She asked and Keith smiled a bit.   
“We’re getting ice cream.” He said, walking past Pidge. She gave Lance a questioning look and he replied with just a shrug, grabbing the car keys and walking out of the house as well. They got into the car and Keith buckled up Mia, then getting into the driver’s seat. Lance handed Keith the keys and he started the car. They started to drive off. Mia and Lance sang along to the radio while Keith chuckled at them. Once they arrived at the mall, thanks to Lance’s directions. They parked and unbuckled. Mia held Keith and Lance’s hands as the group headed into the mall. They swung the girl and smiled. Keith smiled, thinking about how they probably looked like a family. His own little family. Keith shook the thought out of his head as they made it into the store. The shop was nearly empty. Mia started looking at the different flavors. Keith pulled out his wallet and started to see how much money he had. 23,000 won in US currency is… How much? Keith thought to himself. He turned to Lance with an embarrassed look on his face.   
“How much is this?” He handed the money to Lance. Lance chuckled.   
“It’s $20.” He said and Keith looked down his a blush. Lance handed Keith the money back and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Okay, you can speak, read and write English perfectly, but you can’t count American cash?” Lance asked with a smile.   
“Dagchyeo! I had to learn English as a second language. Then Pidge and I were pen pals for three years.” Keith explained, embarrassingly. Lance laughed and pecked Keith’s cheek.   
“Okay okay. I get it.” Keith smiled as Mia came up to them. She held Keith’s hand and smiled brightly.   
“Can I get a mint chocolate chip cone?” She asked and Keith nodded.   
“Yes, but it’s gonna be a small cone. I don’t want you to spoil your dinner tonight, okay?” He stated and Mia nodded. It was now their turn to order. Keith ordered what Mia wanted and ordered himself a medium strawberry milkshake. Lance ordered a small vanilla cone. Lance paid for it fully and smiled at the two. They sat at a booth and ate their ice cream. They all made jokes and laughed together. A lady came up and politely interrupted the group.   
“Excuse me. I just wanted to say that you guys are such a cute family.” She said and walked away. Lance and Keith blushed deeply. Mia just smiled and continued eating her cone. Lance smiled and looked to Keith. Keith did the same and bit his lip, realizing what he still had to do. Lance realized, too, and nodded.   
“Mia. I have something to tell you,” Keith said and the girl looked to him, “Daniel’s mom, dad and him are going to his grandma’s for a bit, but while he’s gone, Daniel’s mom doesn’t want you to talk to him until he gets back.” He explained slowly. Mia’s smiled disappeared.   
“Kammi doesn’t want me to talk to Daniel? Why?” She asked, quietly. Keith pulled the girl into his side and hugged her.   
“I don’t know, baby girl.” Keith told her and Mia just held her ice cream and limply hugged the Korean boy. Mia sniffled as a few tears slid down her face. Keith grabbed the cone from the smaller girl’s hand and handed it to Lance. He took the cone and Keith pulled Mia into his chest. She grabbed the fabric of Keith’s shirt and hid her face.   
“Do you wanna go home, Princesa?” Lance asked and Mia nodded. They got out of the booth and Keith took Mia to the car while Lance threw out their trash. Keith buckled Mia in and she looked out the window. Keith kissed the top her head.   
“It’ll be okay, baby.” He said, slightly smiling to the girl. She messed with the bottom of her shirt. Keith smiled sadly, closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat. Lance got into the car and buckled up. Keith put his seat belt on and started the car. Then, the group head home, playing music on the radio. Mia perked up a bit, but was still upset. Keith pulled into the driveway and Mia was the first out of the car. She walked up to the door as Lance and Keith just got out of the car. Lance sighed and Keith shut his door. The two boys followed Mia into the house. Mia sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. Lance and Keith sat on either side of the small girl. Shiro tapped on Keith’s shoulder, motioning for him to follow. Keith complied. Shiro gave Keith a huge smile.   
“Our applications finally got accepted!” Shiro exclaimed quietly, handing Keith an envelope. Keith pulled out the forms and saw two certificates. One with Shiro’s name and one with his own. Along with his certificate, he had a case folder with a picture of Mia. Keith covered his mouth as he gasped. He went to the living room, standing in front of Mia and Lance.   
“What happened, Mi Amor?” Lance asked and Keith smiled brightly.   
“I’m officially a foster parent. And Mia is my first case!” He exclaimed and Lance got up from his spot and hugged Keith, picking him up and spinning him.   
“That is amazing Baby! Oh my god!!” Lance shouted and Mia sat there confused. Once Lance put Keith down, they turned to Mia.   
“What does that mean?” She asked. Keith picked up Mia and held her tight.   
“I get to take care of you and you get to stay here in a safe place. And after a year, I get the option to adopt you, and you’ll be my daughter.” He explained carefully and she went wide eyed.   
“You can end up being my new dad?!” She asked. Keith nodded and she hugged him tightly. Lance joined the hug as tears slid down Mia’s cheeks. Keith felt a pressure on his back and saw Pidge.   
“I saw you guys hugging and wanted to join.” She said as Shiro joined. They all laughed and sunk to the floor, into a sitting position. Eventually, they all got up and sat on the couch to watch a movie, while Shiro went to start their dinner. Mia completely forgot about her sadness as she cuddled into Keith’s side. Lance sat on the other side of Mia and wrapped an arm around his soulmate and little girl. My little girl. Lance thought looking at the girl. That sounds almost natural. He smiled. Shiro called the group into the dining room. Mia and Pidge raced to the food as Keith and Lance laughed. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and helped him off the couch. He gave the emo boy a kiss on the cheek before the two walked to the table. They all sat down and enjoyed the meal. Shiro’s phone dinged and he checked it. He smiled and Keith bit his lip to keep from chuckling.   
“What is it?” Pidge asked and Shiro looked to her.  
“Your brother is gonna be home tomorrow.” He stated, a grin on his face. Lance felt his phone go off and quickly checked it, a chuckled escaping his lips.  
“What is it, Lance?” Keith asked, looking to the tanned boy.   
“‘Mijo, ¿alguna vez vuelves a casa?’ My mom is wondering if I’m ever going home.” Lance explained, making his voice higher to imitate his mom. The whole table laughed. Lance sent back a quick reply saying that he would be home in a bit. They all continued eating, making small conversation every-so-often. Lance and Keith finished eating last, meaning, they had to do the dishes. That was a mistake. The dishes were clean, but there was water and soap suds everywhere. Plus, the two had soaking shirts and soap in their hair. Shiro walked into the kitchen and gaped.   
“What happened in here?” He asked, a smile on his face. The two looked to each other and laughed.   
“I, accidently, splashed water on Lance and then we started a water fight after finishing the dishes.” Keith said, unable to hold in his laughter. Shiro chuckled, grabbing a mop and pushing the two out of the kitchen.   
“Take him home. I’ll clean this up.” Shiro said and Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen. Lance was laughing as the two got into the car and Keith pulled out of the driveway. They joked around and listened to music as Keith drove the tanned boy to his home. Lance pointed out a house and Keith pulled into the driveway.   
“Thanks, mi amor. I’ve had a lot of fun with you.” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand. Keith smiled and leaned over to Lance. Him doing the same. The two met in the middle as they shared a kiss. It was quickly ended as there was a knock on Lance’s window. The two jumped and looked.   
“Hey, Loverboy Lance. Our driveway isn’t a makeout peak.” Lance’s brother said. Lance groaned, flipping his brother the bird.   
“Benji, vete a la mierda.” Lance said, glaring at his brother. Benji just shrugged and walked off. Keith chuckled. They pecked lips once more, before Lance got out of the car. Keith watched Lance until he went inside. Right before Lance could go inside, he turned and blew a kiss to Keith, making him chuckle. He returned the favor by making a finger heart. Lance smiled and walked inside the house. Keith pulled out of the driveway and drove back home. 

He pulled into the drive and turned off the car. He got out and locked the car, before walking inside. He saw Mia sitting on the couch, watching a movie. He went into the kitchen and saw Shiro just finished cleaning up his and Lance’s mess from earlier.   
“Hey, do you wanna set up that spare bedroom for Mia?” Keith asked. Shiro smiled, putting a hand on Keith shoulder.   
“Let’s get up there.” He stated, guiding the shorter boy up the stairs. Keith walked down to Pidge’s room and knocked. There was a quiet “come in” and Keith opened the door.   
“Hey Pidge. Do you mind going down stairs and distract Mia for a bit? Shiro and I are gonna make that spare room into her room.” Keith explained and Pidge nodded.   
“Yeah. I just finished my homework too.” She stood up and walked downstairs. Pidge said, closing her textbook and notebook throwing them in her backpack. Pidge went downstairs and Keith met with Shiro in the spare room. There were boxes on the floor and on the bed. Keith looked to his brother and they shared a nod, both picking up a box and storing it in the unused hall closet. They got most of their boxes stored away as Keith found a box full of his old stuff.   
“Hey Shiro. Look what I found.” He called to his brother. Shiro walked up behind Keith and looked into the box.   
“Holy crap.” He stated, sitting down next to Keith. Keith pulled out an old stuffed cat and looked it over. It was bright red. A little dirty with a few stained here and there.   
“Holy shit. I remember when I got this.” Keith exclaimed, looking to Shiro.   
“It was your birthday, right?” He questioned.   
“Yeah it was. You and I were at the Chuseok Festival and you won it for me, because you forgot to buy me a present.” Keith explained, chuckling.   
“Yeah. You used to take it everywhere and refused to let it go.” Shiro said with a laugh. Keith continued to look through the box and found a few things that would be great decorations for the room. 

The two brothers finally finished with the room at a quarter to 10. The bed was right under the window with a purple bedspread. Up against the foot of the bed was a desk with coloured pencils and colouring books on top of it along with a few of Keith and Shiro’s childhood books. There was a lavender wardrobe was on the other side of the small room. The rug was black and fuzzy with a lion design on it. Hung over the bed was a string of colourful paper lanterns. Shelves were put up over the head of the bed, with small decors placed on them. There was a knock on the door and Keith cracked the door open to see Pidge.   
“Hey. I found some of these wall stickers that my dad got for me a few weeks ago. Maybe we could put them up?” She asked, showing the stickers. They were cherry blossoms with a peacock. Keith let the girl into the room. She looked around and gaped.   
“Holy fuck. You two did this in three and a half hours?” Pidge exclaimed. Keith and Shiro nodded. Pidge handed the stickers to Keith and jogged out of the room, before returning with a box of clothes. She went to the wardrobe and started to put the clothes on the hangers and in the drawers. Keith put the stickers up next to the bed. Shiro found some light green paint and free-handed some flowers onto the wardrobe doors.   
“Where’s Mia?” Shiro asked. Pidge turned to the older boy.   
“She fell asleep on the couch, so I put her in Keith’s room.” She explained. Keith looked around the room and took a breath.   
“Tomorrow, I need to get Mia back into school and explain why she hasn’t been there.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck.   
“She told me that her dad took her out of school about a week and a half ago.” Pidge said, putting the last piece of clothing away. Keith nodded.   
“That makes things easier.” Keith said. The three of them ended up heading to bed. Keith walked into his room and just laid down, not bothering to change. Mia was out cold, cuddled into Keith’s blanket. Keith quickly wrote a “goodnight” to Lance, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize that it took so long to get out.


End file.
